Touch Me!
by flexo WKS
Summary: Yang Kyuhyun tahu, ia menyukainya. Sudah, hanya itu. A WonKyu Fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

1 lagi fanfiction WonKyu untuk WKS,...

HOPE U ENJOY MY ABSURD FANFICTION,...

Aku mengacak-acak rambutku frustasi. Aku benar-benar bisa gila. Bagaimana aku bisa hidup di tengah kota Seoul yang kejam ini hanya dengan uang yang tak seberapa. Kutoleh Changmin yang tengah sibuk dengan pizza nya, mungkin dia bisa mencarikanku pekerjaan. Tapi aku tak yakin dia akan memberiku pekerjaan yang normal dengan gaji yang lumayan besar.

"Hey, Changmin ah?" panggilku pelan.

"Hmm?" jawabnya dengan mulut penuh.

"Bantu aku, aku butuh pekerjaan, atau paling tidak beberapa lembar uang."

Kulihat dia menaikan sebelah alisnya. Sepertinya bingung. Baiklah, apa permintaanku kurang jelas, atau memang otaknya terlalu bodoh untuk mencerna perkataanku. Karena ia tak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun, tapi mungkin dia menunggu makanan yang belum selesai dikunyahnya itu turun ke tenggorokannya sebelum menanggapiku.

"Baiklah, sepertinya pangeran tampan kita sedang dalam masalah ekonomi," ucapnya setelah susah payah menelan pizza di dalam mulutnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak mendekati gadis-gadis kaya itu dan meminta uang pada mereka untuk sebuah kencan seperti yang biasa kau lakukan?" lanjutnya setengah meledekku.

"Yak! Itu bukan kencan, tapi. Mereka memintaku mengajari beberapa materi yang tak mereka pahami."

"Aku tidak pernah tahu jika mengajari orang bisa membuat leher mu merah, apa kau alergi?" sindirnya lagi.

Aku mendengus kesal. Pasalnya setiap kali mereka memintaku mengajari mereka pasti selalu di akhiri dengan penyerangan sexual terhadapku, meskipun hanya sebatas ciuman kasar. Yah, aku tahu aku memang sangat tampan dan menggoda. Tapi berlahan-lahan hal itu membuatku sedikit takut pada mereka. Dan, apakah mereka tidak bisa menahan sedikit. Benar-benar menjijikkan.

"Jangan memulainya Shim Changmin."

"Baiklah Pangeran, aku hanya bercanda. Jangan dianggap serius." ujarnya smabil tertawa.

Bagus. Tertawa sana sampai kau tersedak dan mati karena hal yang sangat kau cintai. Makanan berlemak yang sangat lezat itu.

"Aku ingat, temanku butuh seorang pelayan di bar nya."

"Bar?" tanyaku memastikan.

"Iya, kenapa? Kau sudah lebih dari cukup umur untuk masuk ke sebuah bar Kyu."

Aku menyangsikan bar yang dimaksud Changmin adalah bar normal. Aku tahu dari kalangan apa teman-temanya. Hey, tapi aku sangat membutuhkan uang, tidak maksudku pekerjaan saat ini.

"Besok, jam 8 malam, kita kesana kalau kau mau. Baiklah Kyu, aku ada kelas lima belas menit lagi." ucapnya lalu berlalu pergi dari hadapanku.

(─‿‿─)(─‿‿─)(─‿‿─)

Aku memasuki sebuah pintu dengan seorang penjaga berwajah menyeramkan di hadapanku. Sedetik kemudian wajahnya terlihat jauh lebih ramah setelah melihat Changmin di belakangku. Pasti dia sudah amat sering kemari.

Kami lalu masuk menyusuri lorong yang gelap dengan lampu biru yang remang, sejurus kemudian terdengar alunan musik entah apapun itu jenisnya aku tak tahu. Mengalun keras, menghentak-hentak ruangan yang membuat jantungku seakan berdentum keras. Dan didepanku mulai terlihat orang-orang yang menggerakan tubuh mereka mengikuti irama musik dengan gaya yang berbeda-beda.

Aku terus berjalan mengikuti Changmin, dan ketika aku duduk di sebuah kursi di depan seorang barista yang sibuk dengan campuran minumannya aku baru sadar ada yang aneh di bar ini. Aku tak tau apa itu, tapi aku yakin ada yang aneh. Kucoba meneliti sekelilingku sedangkan Changmin pamitan untuk menemui seseorang yang dia bilang pemilik bar ini.

Lalu aku sadar sesuatu ketika melihat seorang penari tiang yang dikerumuni beberapa laki-laki berbadan kekar. Semua yang ada di sini adalah laki-laki. Bahkan penari bertelanjang dada itu. Mendadak bulu kudukku berdiri ketika menyadari di bar seperti apa tempatku berada sekarang. Aku berdiri dari kursi ku dan hendak melangkah pergi, tapi cengkraman di lenganku membuatku terkejut.

Kulihat Changmin bersama seorang laki-laki berwajah maskulin. Dia, orang yang bersama Changmin itu mengamatiku dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. Sedetik kemudian sebuah senyuman terukir di bibir tipisnya. Lalu menganggukan kepalanya.

"Dia diterima," ujarnya di antara suara musik yang bising tapi masih dapat tertangkap telingaku.

Baiklah, aku tahu apa maksudnya tapi kurasa otakku terlalu lamban untuk memprosesnya sehingga ekspresi bingung pasti terlihat jelas di wajah tampanku. Setelah beberapa detik berlalu, aku baru bisa menormalkan raut wajahku dan mencoba memasang wajah se-cool mungkin.

"Kau bisa mulai bekerja besok," katanya semabari duduk dan membuatku reflek mengikuti apa yang ia lakukan.

"Tunggu dulu, pekerjaan apa yang akan ku lakukan?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Hanya mengantarkan pesanan pada para pengunjung," ucap Chanmin.

"Kecuali jika kau ingin uang tambahan," lanjutnya sambil tersenyum mengejekku.

Aku menatapnya tajam tanda tak bersahabat. Tapi kemudian dia malah tertawa cekikikan tak jelas. Kurasa dia mulai lapar.

Apa yang harus ku lakukan? pasrah bekerja di sini atau berusaha mencari pekerjaan normal yang lain? Tapi kurasa uangku tak cukup hingga saat itu. Baiklah, hanya mengantar minuman, tak lebih. Kataku-kata itu ku ucapkan berkali-kali di kepalaku. Berusaha yakin jika semuanya baik-baik saja. Ya, hanya mengantar minuman, bukankah itu pekerjaan yang sangat mudah dilakukan oleh orang sepintar aku?

(─‿‿─)(─‿‿─)(─‿‿─)

Kurapikan dasi kupu-kupu yang melekat erat di kerah leherku. Pakaian ini sungguh membuatku sesak, ditambah lagi suasana menjijikkan di sini. Mungkin aku sudah gila hingga mau bekerja di sini. Tapi gajinya lumayan. Bahkan aku bisa terus hidup tanpa kekurangan makan dan mengkhawatirkan uang untuk membuat tugas kuliahku.

Sejauh ini semuanya berjalan lancar tanpa harus membuatku kehilangan kewarasan. Meskipun kadang- kadang ada beberapa oarang yang meremas pantatku dengan seringaian nakal di wajah mereka, atu ajakan untuk becinta.

Tapi aku berhasil menolaknya tanpa mengeluarkan kata-kata makian atau sumpah serapah dari bibirku. Bahkan aku sendiri heran bagaimana aku bisa menahan diri sejauh itu. Karena biasanya aku takkan mampu untuk tidak berkata kasar lebih dari semenit jika aku sedang kesal dengan seseorang.

Kulihat Yunho - pemilik bar ini yang ternyata juga merangkap sebagai pacar Changmin - melangkah mendekatiku. Dia kemudian menyuruhku untuk mengantarkan minuman ke ruang VVIP. Sebenarnya ini pertama kalinya setelah dua minggu bekerja di sini aku ke ruang VVIP, entah kenapa ini membuatku sedikit, takut. Meskipun aku tahu di dalam ruangan itu hanyalah seorang manusia bertangan dua sama dengan ku, hanya saja, mungkin status sosialnya yang jauh lebih tinggi. Dan itu seperti sebuah tekanan tersendiri.

Aku bisa melihat seoarang laki-laki berpakian mahal duduk di dalam ruangan yang pintunya terbuat dari kaca tembus pandang. Kubuka pintu itu berlah sambil menjaga minuman beralkohol yang entah apa namanya agar tidak jatuh di nampanku.

Dia menoleh ke arahku, mengernyitkan alisnya sekilas kemudian fokus kembali ke smartphonnya yang dari tadi ia genggam. Apa dia baru saja mengacuhkanku? Apa dia tak tahu jika semua orang di sini tak bisa memalingkan matanya dariku ketika aku ada di dekat mereka. Tunggu, kenapa ku terdengar seperti menikmati semua ini.

Aku berdehem, kemudian meletakkan minuman di mejannya. Dan dia masih tetap tak melihat sedikitpun ke arah ku. Entahlah, di acuhkan seperti ini membuatku sedikit merasa, kesal.

Aku membungkukkan badanku, merendahkan diriku. Jika saja bukan karena semboyan aneh _tamu adalah raja, _dan juga posisiku sebagai pelayan yang pasti jauh lebih rendah daripada laki-laki tampan di depanku ini, aku sungguh tak mau melakukannya.

Aku memutar badanku hendak keluar dari ruangan ini, tapi suara barito nya yang mengalun menyuarakan sebuah kalimat menghentikan tanganku yang hendak meraih kenop pintu.

"Jadi, kau Kyuhyun?" tanyanya dengan nada meremehkan.

"Ne," jawabku sambil memutar kembali tubuhku menghadapinya.

"Aku penasaran seperti apa dirimu sampai semua laki-laki yang pernah datang ke sini membicarakannmu."

Aku tertegun, sepopuler itukah aku? Hhaha, kurasa tidak berlebihan jika aku merasa sedikit bangga.

Ia meletakkan smartphonnya di atas meja lalu menyilangkan tangannya di depan dadanya. Mengamatiku dari ujung rambut hingga kaki seperti yang di lakukan kebanyakan orang di bar ini ketika melihatku, bedanya tidak ada seringaian nakal di bibirnya. Hanya tampang merendahkan yang entah kenapa membuatku sedikit kesal. Banyak sebenarnya.

Oh, sial. Aku jadi terlihat salah tingkah. Kalian tahu, hanya terlihat. Karena pada dasarnya aku tak akan pernah salah tingkah di depan siapapun. Termasuk di depan laki-laki tampan berbibir joker di hadapanku ini. Apa aku terdengar memujinya? Tidak! Aku hanya berkata jujur. Sudah, itu saja. Tak lebih.

"Kau, biasa saja."

"Mwo?" ucapku reflek, tapi cepat-cepat ku tutup mulutku. Aku jadi terlihat bodoh.

"Ah, membosankan ternyata."

Dia berdiri dari kursi empuknya kemudian berjalan mendekatiku. Menatap mataku tajam. Tidak, kenapa matanya seperti mengunciku. Membuatku tak bisa bergerak.

Wajanya mendekati wajahku, kemudian memiringkannya sedikit. Membuat bibirnya berada tepat di telingaku. Membuatku sedikit merinding merasakan hembusan nafas dari hidungnya yang mengenai tengkukkku.

"Kita lihat, apa yang istimewa darimu," bisiknya dengan sura rendah yang terdengar sexy.

"Appmmphhhhhh,..."

Sial, dia menciumku dengan kasar. Sangat kasar hingga kurasa bibirku sedikit perih. Dia menggigitnya. Aku mendorong tubuhnya tapi dengan cepat ia menangkap tanganku lalu mendorong tubuhku ke dinding. Tunggu, apa aku sedang diperkosa sekarang? Sial.

Bibirnya terus saja bermain di bibirku, dan entah aku gila atau apapun itu, aku mulai membalas ciumannya. Dengan sedikit liar dan desahan pelan. Kurasa aku mulai terangsang. Ah sial, dia benar-benar hebat.

Tangannya melepas cenkraman di lenganku lalu beralih ke pinggangku. Merapatkan tubuhku dengannya. Aneh, dadaku berdentum kencang karena sentuhan laki-laki yang bahkan aku tak tau namanya. Satu-satunya yang aku tahu darinya adalah, ia tampan, tinggi, berbadan bagus, kaya dan sexy. Baiklah kurasa itu lebih dari satu.

Aku, apa yang harus ku lakukan. Ini terlalu nikmat untuk di hentikan. Aku ingin lebih. Lagi pula dia tampan. Kurasa tak ada salhnya mencoba.

"Ahhh,.." desahan pelan keluar dari bibirku yang agak bengkak ketika tangannya yang entah sejak kapan. Masuk kedalam kemejaku dan memelintir putingku. Sial!

Tbc?

Hhaha, maaf. Aneh dan gaje. Apa harus kubuat rated M? lanjut gak?


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, maaf lama. Ini chapter 2 nya,...

Thx for the review,...

(‾⌣‾)

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Maaf sayang, tidak disini," bisik namja itu sambil menarik lenganku dengan kasar, membawaku keluar ruangan khusus itu. Kami menerobos kerumunan orang-orang gila dengan aroma alkohol di mulut mereka. Aku benci bau ini.

"Kau mau kemana? Pestanya baru akan di mulai," ucap Yunho pada laki-laki yang tengah menyeretku ini.

"Mian Hyung, Aku punya pesta sendiri yang harus segera ku mulai."

Yunho melirikku sekilas, lalu menganggukan kepalanya seakan tahu 'pesta' macam apa yang di sebut namja ini. Kurasa aku tahu pesta macam apa yang ia maksud. Tapi, semoga dugaanku salah.

"Arraseo, asal kau tahu saja, dia masih sangat polos."

"Tenang saja Hyung, akan ku ajari semua yang ku tahu pada bocah ini," oh Sial! Apa dia baru saja menyebutku bocah?

Aku harus melakukan sesuatu. Ditaruh mana mukaku jika aku pasrah saja di bawa kabur oleh orang yang bahkan tak ku tau namanya untuk di perkosa. Changmin pasti tak akan berhenti mengejekku sampai aku mati.

"Tunggu dulu, hyung! Bukankah aku sedang dalam jam kerja? Kenapa kau membiarkaknku pergi begitu saja?" protesku pada Yunho.

"Tak apa, pergilah dengan Siwon. Mumpung aku sedang baik malam ini."

"Aku pergi dulu," pamit laki-laki yang bernama Siwon ini pada Yunho.

Dan kembali, dia menyeretku keluar club. Dengan sedikit kesusahan aku mengikutinya karena banyak sekali oarang di sini. Sebenarnya siapa yang bodoh di sini? Kenapa aku dengan langkah ringan terus saja mengikutinya. Mungkin besok aku harus ke dokter jiwa.

Mobilnya berhenti di depan sebuah gedung mewah, kurasa sebuah apartement. Apa dia tinggal di sini? Seberapa kaya namja bernama Siwon ini? Sial, bagamana bisa seorang manusia punya banyak sekali kelebihan?

Lagi-lagi dia menyeretku dengan paksa. Apa dia tidak bisa sedikit lebih manusiawi. Atau memang itu kebiasaannya. Entahlah. Kurasa aku terlalu banyak berfikir. Sampai-sampai aku tak sadar jika dia sudah membawaku masuk ke apartementnya dan langsung memagut bibirku seketika. Aku memndorongnya keras hingga pautan kami terlepas.

"Apa-apaan kau ini?" protesku padanya yang lagi-lagi menunjukan smirk nakalnya kearahku.

"Wae? Jangan bilang kau tidak mau,"

"Aku memang tidak mau."

"Lalu kenapa kau mau ikut kesini?"

"Kau, kau yang memaksaku bodohhhh,... Sshhh," sial, apa yang dia sentuh?

"Apa kau yakin? Kyuhyun? Itu namamu kan?"

"Ennghhhh,..," sial! dia meremas penisku.

Tangannya yang tadi di luar celanaku kini sudah menelusup kedalam. Membuatku sedikit terkejut karena tangannya menyetuh penisku langsung. Meremasnya dan mengocoknya. Bibirnya mulai mencumbuiku dari mulai telinga hingga dadaku. Kakiku benar-benar terasa lemas. Tubuhku goyah dan bersandar di bahunyaa, membuat gerakannya terhenti.

"Blow me, babe,..." bisiknya smabil mengenggam tanganku, mengarahkannya ke selangkangannya.

Sedikit ragu, kuremas penisnya yang bisa dibilang cukup besar itu. Dan ia memejamkan matanya terlihat sangat menikmatinya, membuatku sedikit lebih berani memainkan kejantanannya. Kubuka pengait celana, lalu resletingnya. Kemudian underwearnya. Dan penisnya yang sudah agak menegang terlihat jelas di depan mataku.

Kuraih dan ku kocok perlahan sambil memperhatikan ekspresi wajahnya. Tanpa desahan, tapi terlihat jika ia tengah menikmatinya. Entah kenapa dadaku berdebar tak karuan melihatnnya yang sedang seperti ini. Membuat gerakan tanganku semakin cepat.

Kutekuk lututku, dan kini kepalaku berada di depan kemaluannya. Aku ingin melihat dia lebih menikmatinya. Aku ingin lebih lama lagi melihatnya yang seperti ini. Terlihat sangat sexy dan menggairahkan.

Kubuka mulutku, dan kulahap penisnya yang sudah menegang itu. Dia membuka matanya, melihat ke arahku. Menjambak rambutku dan menekan kepalaku ke penisnya. Membuat mulutku penuh dengan penis besarnya. Ku kulum penisnya dari pangkal hingga ujung. Kumainkan lidahku di kemaluannya, menyesapnya.

"Ahhh,.. Shhh, lebih cepat Kyu," perintahnya yang langsung membuat tempo kulumanku semakin cepat.

Sial, mendengar suara desahannya saja bisa membuat tubuhku bergetar begini. Aku tidak tahan, kubuka celanaku dan ku kocok sendiri penisku yang sudah sedikit basah karena mengeluarkan percum.

"Empgghhh,.." desahku tertahan oleh penis di dalam mulutku.

Kupercepat kulumanku seiring dengan makin cepatnya gerakn tanganku di bawah. Dia bahkan ikut memaju mundurkan pantatnya berlawanan dengan gerakanku, membuatku hampir saja tersedak karena penisnya masuk begitu dalam dimulutku.

"Ahhhhh,..." desahnya panjang bersamaan dengan cairan kental yang mengalir membanjiri mulutku, membuatku langsung menarik kepalaku dan memuntahkannya. Harusnya dia bilang kalu mau keluar. Ah , sial!

Dia menarik tubuhku keatas dan menciumku. Memasukan lidahnya ke dalam mulutku seolah-olah menyuruhku untuk menelan cairannya. Aku tak punya pilihan lain, kutelan sisa spermanya di mulutku, dan itu membuatnya melepaskan ciuman.

Dia melepas kancing bajuku dan menyesap putingku. Mengulumnya dan mengigitnya. Membuatku menggeliat nikmat. Mendorong tubuhku hingga kami berdua jatuh di atas sofa dengan aku berada di bawah. Dia mengesek-gesekan kemaluan kami yang sama-sama menegang, membuatku lagi-lagi mendesah entah untuk yang keberapa kali.

"Siapa yang tadi bilang tidak mau?" tanyanya disela-sela kegiatannya mengulum bibirku. Membuat wajahku memerah.

"Shhh,..Ahhh,..diamlah bodoh!" jawabku dengan susah payah.

Aku tetcekat ketika kurasakn jari tangannya memcoba untuk menerobos ke anusku. Kudorong tubunhya yang entah sejak kapan sudah tanpa busana itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Melonggarkan lubangmu tentu saja, apa kau mau langsung kumasuki? Jangan bilang kau ingin yang di atas."

"Mwo? Kau mau memasukan apa? Penismu? Janan bercanda."

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan, Kyu" katanya kemudian membungkam mulutku dengan sebuah ciuman kasar.

Sial, dia mencoba lagi memasukan jarinya ke dalam anusku, tapi kali ini dia membuatku tak berdaya dengan terus memberiku rangsangan di bagian sensitifku. Membuatku mendesah lagi dan lagi. Dua, tidak, kurasa tiga. Sudah tiga jarinya yang masuk ke dalam anusku. Apa dia benar-benar akan memasukan penisnya?

"Arggghh, sakit bodoh! Pelan-pelan," omelku ketika tiba-tiba dia memasukan penisnya dalm lubangku.

"Sabarlah sedikit," katanya sambil berusaha memasukan seluruh penisnya kedalam anusku.

Dia diam beberapa saat setelah penisnya suadah sepenuhnya masuk. Argh, sial ini sakit sekali. Berlahan ia mulai menarik penisnya, kemudian medorongnya lagi. Membuatku hampir menitikan air mata karena tak kuat menahan sakitnya.

"Shhhh,.. kau sngat sempit, Kyu."

"Tentu saja,.. Ngghhhh," aku tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak melenguh ketiak ujung penisnya menyentuh sesuatu dia dalam sana yang entah bagaimana memberiku kenikmatan sendiri.

Siwon semakin mempercepat gerakannya. Dan ini benar-benar nikmat hingga membuatku lupa akan rasa sakitnya. Tiadak, dia terlalu pelan. Aku ingin lebih cepat lagi.

"enghhh, lebihh cepathh,.."

"Baiklah sayang," balasnya diiringi dengan suara tumbukan antara kulit kami yang semakin cepat.

Kutarik kepalanya lalu kukulum bibir kissablenya itu. Manis, nikmat, panas. Kumasukan lidahku ke mulutnya yang kemudian disambut oleh lidahnya. Bibirnya lalu menjelajahi leherku, memberikan beberapa kissmark disana. Turun kebawah, mengulum putingku, membuatku hampir gila karena begitu banyak kenikmantan yang ku rasakan sekaligus.

Siwon semakin mempercepat gerakannya di dalam anusku. Tak lama kemudian cairan hangat memenuhiku,diiringi dengan desahan panjangnya. Spermanya sangat banyak hingga mengalir membasahi pahaku.

Dia menarik penisnya dari dalm anusku, kemudian mengecup dahiku. Sudah selesai? Tidak, aku masih belum puas. Kudorong tubuhnya hingga aku sekarang duduk di atas perutnya. Mengecup bibirnya, dada, kemudian putingnya. Memberikan kissmark di lehernya.

"Mau lagi eoh?" tanya nya sambil tertawa pelan,"Ternyata kau nakal juga ya."

"Diam lah dan masukan penismu kedalam lubangku lagi," jawabku yang membuatnya lagi-lagi terkekeh.

"Masukan saja sendiri,"tantangnya.

Kuraih penisnya dan kukocok sebentar. Ku possisikan pantatku diatas kejantanannya. Pelan-pelan, aku mencoba memasukan penisnya yang masih ereksi itu ke dalam anusku yang berkedut. Sial, kenapa susah sekali.

"Ahhh,.." desahku ketika ujung penisnya sudah masuk ke anusku.

Berlahan kuturunkan pantatku. Dan kupejamkan mataku ketika penisnya sudah masuk sepenuhnya. Kutumpukan tanganku diatas perutnya yang kokoh, lalu aku mulai bergerak naik turun. Mencoba mencari titik nikmatku.

"Agghhh,.. Bagus sekali Kyu, kau benar-benar terlihat seperti pelacur."

Entah kenapa, kata-kata kasarnya itu justru membuat libidoku semakin terpacu. Kupercepat gerakanku ketika sudah kutemukan kenikmatanku. Desahan dan lenguhan tak henti keluar dari mulutku. Siwon bahkan ikut menggerakan pinggulnya berlawanan arah.

Ku kocok penisku ketika kurasa aku hampir keluar. Kocokanku semakin cepat seiring dengan cepatnya gerakan pinggulku.

"Terlalu lama sayang," bisiknya kemudian membalik posisi kami.

Ia berada di atasku. Mengenjotku semakin cepat dan brutal. Tak butuh waktu lama bagiku untuk klimaaks. Dan tubuhku mulai melemas. Tapi ia masih saja menggerakan penisnya. Kupejamkan mataku sambil terus mendesah.

"Siwonhhh,... Shhh akhhh!"

"Ya, begitu, pangil namaku,"

"Eungghhh,.. Hakhh,..akhhh,"

Lagi, untuk yang kedua kalinya kurasakan cairan hangat memenuhi anusku. Ia mengeluarkan juniornya yang masih bermandikan sperma, mendekatkannya ke mulutku. Tanpa harus diperintaahnya, ku kulum juniornya. Ku bersihkan sisa cairanya dengan lidahku, membuatnya tersenyum kemudian meringkuk di sampingku. Jujur saja posisi ini tidak nyaman, sofa ini tak seluas tempat tidur. Tangannya yang besar merengkuh pinggangku. Merapatkan tubuh kami, membuat tubuhku merasakn sensasi aneh. Panas dan dingin secara bersamaan.

"Sebagai amatir, kau tidak terlalu buruk."

Amatir? Benar juga, ini pasti buakn untuk pertama kalinya dia bercinta dengan orang yang baru dikenalnya. Aku pasti hanya satu dari sekian banyak teman sex nya. Aku bukan siapa-siapa untuknya. Aku tak berarti apapun. Aku? Kenapa aku jadi berharap lebih? Bodoh.

Aku bangkit dari tidurku. Sial, pantatku sakit sekali. Dengan langkah tertatih, ku ambil pakaianku. Ku kenakan kembali sebisaku tanpa mempedulikan tampang bingung Siwon yang tengah memperhatikanku.

"Aku mau pulang," ujarku padanya.

"Mwo? Sekarang?"

Aku hanya mengangguk lemah menjawab pertanyaanya. Kepalaku sakit.

TBC

Arggghhh, maaf, jelek, gaje, maksa. Kecepetan, Aneh. bash saja pemirsa, gpp. Hhehe,

Lanjutkah? Atau udah aja?


	3. Chapter 3

And dhis is the last chapter, enjoy reading!

.

.

.

.

.

NB : Disini, saya pakai Siwon Pov

.

.

.

.

Ku edarkan pandanganku menelusuri seluruh isi club ini. Tiadak ada, bersembunyi dimana bocah itu. Sudah seminggu aku tak melihatnya disini. Sebenarnya tidak sepenuhnya seminggu karena minggu ini aku baru datang sekali kesini. Mungkin aku harus bertanya pada Yunho, atau pacarnya itu. Tapi kurasa itu tidak mungkin, harga diriku terlalu tinggi untuk menanyakan bocah ingusan itu. One Night Stand akan tetap menjadi one night stand. Tak akan lebih bukan? Karena dalam kamus sex-ku, tak ada kata cinta.

"Lama tak melihatmu," kata seseorang dari belakangku.

Kuputar kepalaku, dan kudapati Yunho di sana. Aku hanya tersenyum menjawab pertanyaannya. Ia kemudian duduk di sampingku sambil menatap kerumunan orang-orang yang tengah sibuk menggerakan tubuh mereka sesuai irama musik.

Apa aku harus bertanya tentang Kyuhyun?

"Emm, hyung,.. Kemana pelayan mu yang itu?"

Alih-alih menjawab, Yunho hyung justru menaikan satu alisnya. Seolah-olah tidak tahu siapa yang kumaksudkan. Ayolah, aku yakin dia amat sangat paham siapa yang kumaksud.

"Nugu?"

"Jangan pura-pura Hyung,"

"Pelayanku ada banyak, sebutkan saja namanya,"

"Yang minggu lalu pergi bersamaku," balasku sedikit malas.

"Yang mana?"

"Aishhh, Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun. Apa kurang jelas? Apa aku perlu berteriak?"

"Ahhaaha, aniyeo, sikapmu jadi seperti anak smp yang baru saja jatuh cinta," kata Yunho sambil terkekeh.

"Tidak lucu." balasku ketus.

"Kau menyukainya? Iya kan? Mengaku saja," ucap Yunho membuatku terdiam. Apa aku menyukainya, atau hanya sedang terperangkap pesonanya?

Setelah kejadian waktu itu, dia menyuruhku mengantarnya pulang dan dia menjadi sangat pendiam. Jujur saja aku merasa tidak enak. Merasa bersalah. Merasa bodoh telah mengajaknya bercinta. Tapi bukanya dia menikmatinya juga?

"Hey,.." kata Yunho sambil menyenggol tanganku.

"Jawab saja pertanyaanku tadi hyung, dia ada di mana?" elakku.

"Aigo,.. Dasar keras kepala. Tadi dia bilang mau ke toilet sebentar, tapi kenapa lama sekali ya?" gumamnya.

Aku berdiri dari tempat dudukku dan mendapati Yunho Hyung menatap bingung ke arahku.

"Mau kemana?"

"Toilet, memangnya kemana lagi?" ujarku sambil berlalu melewatinya.

.. .. ..

Ku buka pintu toilet berwarna putih itu. Dan hanya sepi yang kudapati ketika mataku menjelajahi setiap inci ruangan berporselin ini. Tak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan orang. Apa Kyuhyun sudah keluar? Tapi ada satu pintu yang tertutup. Mungkin lebih baik aku menunggu sebentar.

"Ahhhhh,..." sial, ternyata hanya orang mesum yang sedang mastrubasi. Karena itu bukan suara Kyuhyun. Suara Kyuhyun lebih merdu dan sexy dan,... Argh. Lupakan.

"Hmmphhh,... Eghhh,.."

Tunggu! Dia tidak sendirian. Karena barusan terdengar suara yang berbeda. Dan itu benar-benar terdengar seperti suara Kyuhyun. Aku langsung mendekati bilik toilet nomer tiga dari kanan itu. Kudekatkan telingaku di permukaan pintu. Kucoba untuk bernafas sepelan mungkin. Dan tak salah lagi karena aku tak mungkin salah. Itu suara Kyuhyun. Apa dia sedang bercinta dengan laki-laki lain di dalam bilik toilet? Dasar murahan. Polos dari mana? Dia tak lebih hanya sekedar pelacur yang gila sex.

Ku dobrak pintu toilet itu. Dan kudapati Kyuhyun disana,... Ya Tuhan.

Dia, dengan mata tertutup dan mulut di sumpal gag bal sedang di cumbui laki-laki tinggi berambut pirang.

Aku tidak bisa menahan diri. Kuseret dia keluar lalu kuhantam rahangnya hingga membuatnya terjatuh. Berlahan dia bangkit lagi sambil memamerkan seringaiannya, tanapa sempat mengelak dia meninju pipi kananku. Lumayan kuat juga dia, hingga membuat sudut bibirku mengeluarkan darah. Tapi tentu saja tak lebih kuat dariku.

BUGHH!

Kuhantam perutnya, tapi ia kemudian menerjangku dan duduk di atasku. Sial, dia mendapatkanku. Ia menghantam wajahku berkali-kali. Membuat pandanganku mengabur.

Kukerahkan seluruh tenagaku, kemudian kubalikkan badanku. Merubah posisi kami. Kupukul wajhnya berkali-kali sebagai balasan telah membuat wajah tampanku memar. See? Dia memang kuat, tapi terlalu cepat seribu tahun baginya untuk mengalahkanku.

"Jangan menyentuh milikku," ucapku penuh emosi.

Ia kemudian bangkit dan pergi dengan langkah tertatih. Tapi sebelum menghilang di balik pintu, lagi-lagi dia menyeringai. Kemudian dengan susah payah ia membuka mulutnya.

"Setidaknya aku sempat mencicipi 'milikmu' itu," ucap si brengsek itu.

"Pergi sekarang, atau ku akhiri hidupmu saat ini juga," anacamku yang membuatnya segera berlalu.

Kulangkahkan kakiku mendekati Kyuhyun yang terdiam dengan tangan terikat. Kubuka ikatan di pergelangan tangannya, ikatan di matanya, dan terakhir gag ball di mulutnya. Ia menatapku dengan pandangan sendu. Aku, benar-benar tidak bisa berkata-kata.

"Siapa yang kau bilang milikmu?" ujarnya dengan nada dingin, membuat senyumku yang hampir saja keluar dari bibirku kutelan kembali. Entah kenapa perkataanya itu membuat emosiku tersulut.

Kututup bilik toilet itu dan kudorong tubuhnya. Ia sedikit meringis karena benturanya lumayan keras. Kucium bibirnya dengan kasar. Kujilati belahan bibirnya, mencoba menghapus bekas ciuman namja brengsek berambut pirang tadi.

"Kau, kau milikku, arraseo?" kataku setelah ciuman kami berakhir.

Ia mendengus kasar seakan meremehkan perkataanku, "Berhasil meniduriku sekali, bukan berarti membuatmu berhak atasku, Tuan Choi,"

Dasar keras kepala. Ia pikir siapa yang dengan semangat menjilati penisku hinnga aku klimaks? Siapa yang dengan sendirinya memasukan penisku ke dalam lubangnya, lalu menjilati spermaku? Si Brengsek ini.

Kutarik rambutnya kebelakang dan kucium rahangnya, turun kebawah hingga di perpotongan lehernya. Bahkan dia tak melawan ketika aku menyentuhnya.

"Shhh,.." desisku karena rasa perih di sudut bibirku. Aku lupa kalau aku sedang terluka.

"Katakan, kau menginginkanku bukan?" tanyaku pada Kyuhyun.

"..." dia hanya diam dengan wajah datar.

Tidak. Tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa menerima penolakan seperti ini. Memalukan. Apa dia tidak tahu bahwa aku sudah merendahkan diri dengan mengatakan hal itu kepadanya? Apa dia tidak tahu bahwa, bahwa,... Aish, lupakan beranjak pergi meninggalkannya. Terserah mau apa. Tau begini, tadi kubiarkan saja dia diperkosa laki-laki berambut pirang itu.

.. .. ..

"Jadi bagaimana Siwon-ssi?"

"Siwon-ssi,"

"Ah, n ne?" jawabku tergagap. Orang-orang ini mengganggu lamunanku.

"Mereka minta pendapat tentang konsep mereka sajangnim," bisik Yoona-sekertarisku- padaku.

"Ya, kurasa lumayan menarik, akan kupertimbangkan tawaran kalian, saya permisi dulu,"

Aku langsung berdiri meninggalkan ruangan rapat itu. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa berkonsentrasi. Di otakku, hanya ada, hanya ada, Kyuhyun. Aku bisa gila karena bocah ingusan itu.

.. .. ..

Apa-apaan itu, dia mabuk? Dan sekarang tengah duduk diatas pangkuan seorang laki-laki asing? Laki-laki brengsek itu meremas bokong Kyuhyun. Tidak, tidak bisa. Hanya aku yang boleh menyentuhnya. Apa dia tidak melihat ekspresi jijik di wajah Kyuhyunku?

Aku mendekati mereka, dan kutarik lengan Kyuhyun. Bocah ini benar-benar kacau. Bau alkohol dapat kucium jelas dari nafasnya. Wajah memerah, mata sayu, rambut berantakan, nafas terengah, oh sial! Dia benar-benar sexy. Laki-laki yang menyentuh Kyuhyun tadi hendak protes, tapi kemudian diam ketika melihatku.

Kuajak Kyuhyun keluar dari bar itu. Menariknya masuk kedalam mobilku. Dia hanya diam mengikutiku, tanpa protes ataupun melawan. Benar juga, di sedang mabuk.

"Berhentilah bekerja disini," ucapku padanya.

"Berapa pun uang yang kau butuhkan, akan kuberikan,"lanjutku kemudian.

Dia tidak menanggapiku. Apa dia marah padaku? Aku sudah dua kali menyelamatkannya, harusnya ia berterimakasih padaku. Bukan mendiamkanku seperti ini.

Kepalanya terus tertunduk dengan tangan mengepal. Sesaat kemudian ia terus saja bergerak gelisah sambil menggigit bibirnya. Ada apa dengan bocah ini?

"Ssial!, arggghhh,..sentuhlah aku,"

Kalian tahu? Aku hampir saja menjatuhkan rahangku. Aku berani bertaruh, pria tadi pasti mencampurkan obat perangsang ke minuman Kyuhyun. Dan, dia benar-benar terlihat sexy dalam kondisi seperti ini. Tubuhku membeku. Entah kenapa aku jadi gugup. Matanya sayunya menatapku. Membuatkuku benar-benar tak berkutik.

Jemari lentiknya bergerak dengan tergesah-gesah membuka kancing kemejanya. Ia mendesah sambil memilin putingnya sendiri. Tangan yang satunya sudah sibuk meremas juniornya yang menegang di balik celananya. Nafasku jadi terengah hanya karena melihat apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan.

"Apa kau,.. Enghhh, tulii? Kubilang, sentuh akuu Choi Sssiwonhh,.."

Aku tersenyum untuk menyembunyikan rasa gugupku. Dengan tanganku yang sedikit bergetar, ku belai rambutnya. Membuat pemuda cantik didepanku ini memejamkan matanya. Tangannya bergerak membawa tanganku ke bibirnya untuk ia kulum. Sial! Aku mulai panas.

"Kau, shhh, terlalu lambat." ujarnya lalu merangkak melewati perseneling dan duduk di pangkuanku.

Ia menciumku kasar, dan aku sangat menyukai ini. Tangannya bergerak membuka kancing kemejaku, meraba abs-ku dan berputar-putar di sekitar putingku. Dan satu desahan rendah keluar dari mulutku.

"Kau, sangat nakal Kyu,"

Ia tak menggubris perkataanku, dan masih terus fokus pada tubuhku. Mengesek-gesekan pantatnya ke penisku sambil terus mendesah dengan penisnya yang semakin mengeras.

"Kumohon, sentuhlah aku,.. Inihh, benar benar menyiksa," ujarnya tepat di dekat telingaku.

Ini benar-benar kesempatan langka. Tapi apa bedanya aku dengan pria hidung belang tadi jika menyentuh Kyuhyun dalam keadaan tiadak sadar seperti ini. Tidak, bukankah selama ini aku memang bertingkah seperti itu? Bercinta dengan siapa saja, tanpa perduli dengan perasaan orang lain. Betapa mengerikannya diriku selama ini.

Kubuka celananya dan kuberikan di handjob untuk menidurkan kejantanannya. Sungguh pemandangan indah melihatnya mencapai klimaks di depan mataku seperti ini.

Nafasnya mulai agak teratur dan ia menyandarkan kepalanya di dadaku. Menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah. Tapi, kali ini bukan karena efek obat, melainkan karena ia malu. Dia jadi terlihat manis.

Dia terlihat salah tingkah ketika sadar posisi kami yang terlalu intim. Dengan kikuk, ia menyingkir dari pangkuanku dan kembali duduk di sampingku. Ia membetulkan pakainnya yang tadi sangat berantakan.

"Maaf, malam itu," ujarku pelan.

"Mwo?"

"Ani, kuantar kau pulang," kataku lalu menstarter mobilku.

.. .. ..

"Sudah? Begitu saja?" kata Kyuhyun ketika mobilku berhenti di depan rumahnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku bingung.

"Setelah kau bercinta denganku, mencampakanku, lalu kembali dan berkata aku adalah milikmu, kau mau menyerah begitu saja?" ucapnya penuh amarah.

"Aku, aku tidak mau menyakitimu,"

"Kalau begitu, harusnya kau tiadak perlu bertindak sejauh ini terhdapku,"

"Maaf," ujarku pelan.

BLAMMMMM

"ARGGGGHHHH!" teriakku frustasi.

Kurasa memang seharusnya begini. Aku tidak seharusnya menaruh hati pada Kyuhyun. Aku seharusnya tidak jatuh cinta. Semoga ia bertemu orang yang baik, bukan bajingan sepertiku.

.. .. ..

FIN

Maaf, lama. Jelek lagi.

Thx buat yang udah baca dan review.


End file.
